Welcome to Ouran
by xotsukikoxfreakingxsparkles
Summary: When two girls with dark pasts move to Japan to attend the prestigious Ouran High School, what could possibly go wrong? Running into the Host Club couldn't be a problem at all right? OCxKaoru, OCxKyouya, and TamaxHaru possibly slight OOC
1. Part I: The Foreign Exchange Students

**A/N: The first story by X0TsukikoxKissedxAxVampire0X has finally been created!!!**

**Ashlo: yay i'm so excited!!! ....even tho everyone's probably gonna hate it. XD  
Melo: if they hate it I'm gonna' cry Tsuki *eyes tear up*  
Ashlo: *pats Asa's head* there there, does it really matter? we don't need them :D  
Melo: or do we....?  
Ashlo: if we do then we're screwed  
Melo: you thought of this randomness when you were bored so it's your fault :P  
Ashlo: but you helped so it's still kinda your fault :P  
Melo: whatever, no one's probably reading this anyway so just say what's up and let's end this quick and painlessly...i hope :-S  
****Ashlo: fine then. *sigh* me and my little friend here randomly thought of this and figured 'yay fanfiction would gladly let people see how awful our ideas are' so here it is. love it, hate it, watever.  
Melo: we like flames so send as many as you want :D  
Ashlo and Melo: Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. We just own Asami, Tsukiko, and any other extras that we throw in later...if we add any at all. **

* * *

"Ugh, dude, there isn't a single place in this school that isn't swarming with rich snobs," said a tall girl with cream skin and long light-brown hair as she walked down the hall with her friend.

"Well Tsuki what did you expect? I mean it _is_ a school day and this _is_ their school so…" said a shorter girl with long wavy brown hair and caramel skin. Her friend just sighed in response.

It was the girls' first day at the prestigious Ouran High School but because they had arrived early the principal suggested they get more familiar with the building. They'd seen just about everything, save for the north hallway. Since the girls had some free time after school they agreed to look at what ever they missed then.

Currently, the girls were headed to their homeroom: First Year Class A.

Stopping in front of the door, both girls took a deep breath and then walked into the classroom.

"OK class, we have two new foreign exchange students from America. Please give them your attention as they introduce themselves," the teacher said as the two girls stood at the front of the classroom, sizing everyone up. Both sets of eyes lingered on the twins and the cute brunette before looking back at each other. The girls had a silent conversation about the three interesting boys but to others they were merely glancing at one another(1).

Finally, the taller of the two began the introduction with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks from shyness. "Konichiwa. I'm Ashlee but please refer to me as Yume Tsukiko. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Tsukiko gave a curt bow before the other girl started introducing herself.

"Konichiwa! I'm Melissa, but please just call me Yume Asami. Nice to meet you," Asami said a bit more cheerfully than Tsukiko before bowing. "If there's anything you want to know about us feel free to ask." With that said, the two girls sat down in the back of the room behind the twins.

Asami was curious as to why the twins hadn't turned around and asked them questions. Usually, people couldn't wait to interrogate the new kids.

Tsukiko was curious too, but didn't press it. She knew that they were probably stuck-up pretty boys that didn't give a crap about anyone but themselves. With looks like that though who could blame them?

"I hate this frilly dress," Asami grumbled.

"You chose to wear it," Tsukiko replied in a low voice.

"Well yeah but I didn't think it would be this freakin' poofy!" Asami whined patting the dress down.

"Fine then, how 'bout we jazz it up later?" Tsukiko suggested, winking.

"Yay!" Asami silently clapped in excitement.

**

So, later that day once class had ended the girls were assaulted with dozens of questions. They were getting bored fast but continued answering anyway.

"So why'd you guys come to Japan?" asked one girl.

"Because I've been dieing to go since I was little," Tsukiko said in a monotone voice, "But I couldn't leave Asa there by herself so I dragged her here with me."

Asami just nodded knowingly in agreement.

"So Tsukiko, why are you wearing a boy's uniform? If you think it's cool it's not. The boy uniform doesn't flatter you at all," said one particularly rude girl in a tone that sounded sweet but was obviously false. The girls behind her just snickered.

Tsukiko gave her a deadly glare. Anyone who knew better could tell that what the girl had said roughly translated to: 'I run things around here so don't try taking the spotlight. And by the way, I think you're ugly looking'.

"Well, if you must know, I refused to wear that hideously girly dress. And don't go jumping to conclusions." Tsukiko stuck her tongue out in a very 'mature' manner before standing and grabbing her things.

A few gasps were heard throughout the room and the red headed snob had a surprised look on her face. Asami just rolled her eyes.

"Asa," Tsukiko said, all malice completely out of her voice, "let's go, I wanna' finish looking at the school."

Brushing past the surprised girl with deep red hair, the new student walked out of the classroom.

"Ashlee, people are gonna' think you're a bitch and you're not gonna' make any friends," Asami whispered harshly in English as they walked down the hall.

"So? Never stopped me before," Tsukiko shrugged. "Plus, it's not like I care what people think anyways. I came here to enjoy Japan with my best friend; not to make new friends."

"Whatever."

They continued walking in silence, brown eyes flickering around the hall, admiring the scenery. Then Asami suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah, dude," she said excitedly, "did you see those twins? They were gorgeous!"

Tsukiko nodded knowingly, and laughed at how excited her friend was. The twins had creamy skin and beautiful emerald eyes. The only real difference between the two was the part in their orange hair.

"Of _course _I saw them and heck yes! But did you see the _brunette_? He may not have been gorgeous but he was _really_ cute; exactly my type," Tsukiko replied with a wink.

"Oh what_ever_ Tsuki, I'd pick the twins over him any day." Asami stuck her tongue out, childishly. Tsukiko just shrugged.

"True. Two twins together sounds fun, _especially_ at the same time." The taller girl grinned and winked at her friend.

"Ew, you're such a perv!"

"You know that would be awesome."

"Hey, your words, not mine."

"Whatever."

**

After walking through the area the girls hadn't seen they were making their way out when Asami stopped. "Hey have we been in here yet?"

Tsukiko glanced at the door her friend was pointing at with a quirked eyebrow.

"No. It's vacant, remember?"

"Well then let's go in anyway."

"For what?"

"Because. …Who knows, maybe we could use it some other time or whatever." Asami grabbed the door handle. "Open it with me!"

"Ugh fine, fine," Tsukiko said grabbing the other handle of the double-doors. "On three."

"One...Three!"

They opened the doors and an unnecessarily bright light blinded the girls. Tsukiko hissed.

"God, is it bright enough!? I feel like a freakin' vampire for real!(2)" Tsukiko said extremely annoyed. Then to top it off, rose petals came pouring through the door.

"What the heck is that about? Roses(3), seriously? Where are they even coming from?" Asami asked as dozens fell on her open hands.

"Maybe we'd know if it wasn't so gosh darn bright!"

"Welcome," came a chorus of velvety smooth voices. The boys who had said the greeting couldn't help but sweat-drop at what the girls were saying.

"Ugh, I'm seeing spots," Tsukiko said lifting her glasses so she could rub her eyes.

"I know, same here," Asami groaned also rubbing her eyes.

Once the girls' vision cleared up, they got to get a good look at the bishounen standing in the room.

In the middle of the group was a tall upper classman with blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Next to him was another upper classman with black hair and dark brown eyes that were being covered by glasses. To the other side of the blond were the three students from the Yume's class. And finally, next to the guy with glasses was a much taller brunette, with a blond that _had_ to be an elementary student resting on his shoulders.

Tsukiko and Asami glanced at each other and had yet another silent conversation about how hot the guys were.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," the boy with glasses said flatly, addressing the twins, "these are the new students in your class correct?"

"Yeah but we don't really know much about them." The girls were startled at how the twins managed to say that in unison.

"I see…" the brunette responded, scribbling something onto the clipboard in his hand.

"Ah, so these are the exchange students I've heard so much about," the blond said, rising from his thrown and walking over to stand in front of the girls. Then he bowed slightly before taking both girls hands in his. "Well, welcome to Ouran. It must be so difficult for you moving to a different country, and on top of that you're commoners in a rich school. It must've taken a lot for you to get in so I commend you for your efforts, and welcome you to our Host Club."

Both girls looked at him in disbelief when he said that this was a host club. Then they were totally embarrassed as they realized what their going in there implied. They both simultaneously blushed and snatched their hands away.

"Am I not your type? Well then don't fret; we have anything your heart desires. Do you like the Lolita type? The Wild type? The Cool type? The Little-devil type? Or maybe the Natural type?" He pointed to each boy in turn, going down the row. "_Or_ maybe you're just playing hard to get?"

He leaned in close to the girls and gently caressed their cheeks. Their faces turned a deep crimson from the closeness, but Tsukiko couldn't help but be annoyed. He didn't even _know_ them!

She firmly grabbed his wrist and gave the best glare she could manage while blushing. Thrusting his hand away with a good amount of force she said, "Don't touch me."

Then out of no where the little blond popped up and latched onto Asami's arm.

"Are you guys the new members of the Host Club?"

"Ah-No. We were just looking around the school. What kinda' question is that anyway?" Asami replied, totally absorbed in his cuteness.

"Haruhi is the only other commoner at this school and he was immediately adopted into the Host Club," the twins answered while placing their hands on the head of the brunette standing next to them.

"Tsukiko-san, Asami-san, please don't mind them. Why don't you sit with me and the rest of my costumers so we can get to know each other?"

The girls wanted to refuse because it was kind of awkward for them to be in there, but they dared anyone to say no to that smile that Haruhi gave them.

"Why does that little blond one have a bunny?" Asami whispered to her friend as they trailed behind Haruhi.

"You're asking me?" Tsukiko said as clueless as Asami. "I think he's only in like the 4th grade." Asami nodded in response.

"Please have a seat" Haruhi said gesturing to the seats across the table from him.

Immediately after the three sat down the door burst open and again dozens of roses came flowing out.

"Again with the freakin' roses?" Tsukiko mumbled.

"Haruhi-kun!!!!!" came a chorus of squeals.

"My costumers," the brunette explained as he poured a cup of tea. "Tea?"

"Sure?" Asami asked more than answered.

"I'm fine," Tsukiko answered absently.

Dozens of girls came rushing through the door and gathered around Haruhi.

"Aren't you the foreign exchange students?" a girl with coal black hair asked.

"Yes. From America, but you've probably heard," Asami answered.

"Oh, well, actually someone said otherwise. …Yes, it was Europe I believe." Tsukiko rolled her eyes while Asami sweat-dropped.

"So how old are you girls?"

"I'm 15 and Asa is 16," Tsukiko said the way an actress says her lines. Her head was resting on her hand and she was in a slouched position against the arm of the seat.

As the Tsukiko continued to answer questions – some from Haruhi – Asami allowed her eyes to wander.

Tsukiko was very observant of Haruhi and the other girls, but Asami was more observant of her surroundings.

Suddenly, Asami found other pairs of eyes – four to be exact - staring back at her from behind a couch, and then disappear. Plus, she could feel two other pairs watching their table from different locations in the room.

Asami caught Tsukiko's eye as she saw what her friend was looking at. Four eyes popped back out and were hidden immediately as they saw they'd been spotted.

"Just act like you didn't recognize," Tsukiko whispered under her breath so only Asami would hear. Asami nodded slightly so that only her friend would notice and began busying herself with fluffing her already fluffy dress.

Asami noticed Tsukiko was staring at Haruhi intently. Then Tsukiko shook her head, biting back a gasp as her cheeks tinted pink.

"Nani?" Asami asked.

Haruhi unleashed a brilliant smile to one of her costumers, oblivious to what the girls were doing, while Tsukiko began mumbling 'It's not possible' over and over again.

"Omigod, what?!" Several heads turned her way. Thinking fast, she quickly jammed a cookie into her mouth. "Uh…omigod, what kind of cookies are these? It's driving me crazy!"

"They're Chips Ahoy. A commoner food brought in by Haruhi." The tall black haired bishounen explained while adjusting his glasses.

"…Oh," Asami said looking at the cookie as her face turned red. Tsukiko rolled her eyes. _Smooth Asami, real smooth._

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ohtori Kyouya. Second Year Class A."

"It's a pleasure," Tsukiko said dismissively but politely. "Well…Ohtori-senpai, would you please excuse us."

"Certainly." Kyouya gave a curt bow.

Tsukiko grabbed her friend by the arm, pulling her roughly behind her.

"Ow-Ouch!" Asami said rubbing her arm.

"Sorry," Tsukiko apologized absently, "but there's something completely off about this Host Club and I'm pretty sure I figured out what." Asami looked at her expectantly.

"OK Asa listen _very_ carefully, because I know how things go in one ear and out the other with you and I'm not gonna' repeat myself."

"Wait me first!" Asami interrupted. "I was looking around right, and I think that the Host Club members are _gay_. I mean, they were all staring at Haru-" She was stopped by Tsukiko's hand clamping over her mouth.

"_Listen_! They're not gay. Haruhi is a…a…a _girl_!"

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Asami said through the hand covering her mouth. Then she started laughing abruptly.

"What?"

"Omigod, you thought she was cute Tsuki! That's freakin' hilarious dude!"

"What I didn't know any better!" Tsukiko said blushing, "And so what? She _is_ pretty."

"How do you guys know that she's a she!?" the older blond asked coming out of nowhere, obviously eavesdropping.

"It really wasn't that hard to figure out with you guys drooling over her," Tsukiko said, smirking at the blush that spread across the boy's face.

"I wasn't 'drooling' over her! I'm her daddy and I was just making sure she was okay with you strangers."

Both girls dead-panned at the 'daddy' comment, but didn't say anything…or rather couldn't as the twins walked in from nowhere.

"Suuure you weren't mi lord," Kaoru said.

"Yeah you took the longest to figure it out," Hikaru added.

"Tama-chan you _did_ take the longest," the little blond said cheerfully.

"Does anyone _not_ eavesdrop around here?" Tsukiko asked annoyed.

"I'm not _that_ dense am I?" the older blond asked suddenly.

"Um, yeah Tamaki you are actually," Hikaru responded, causing Tamaki to run into a dark corner, sit there, and weep.

"Does he always do that?" Asami asked.

"Yep," all the Host Club members said.

"It's not a big deal. So you know my secret," she said shrugging.

"Asa-chan, Asa-chan, are you ok!?" he asked referring to the vacant look on her face.

"I think she's zoned out Hunny," the twins answered in unison.

"That seriously freaks me out," Tsukiko and Asami said together, referring to the twins talking in unison. Then they glanced at each other and laughed.

"Wait a sec, who gave you permission to call her Asa!?" Tsukiko demanded, referring to what Hunny had said earlier. No one was allowed to steal the nicknames she gave her friend!

Hunny looked up at her like he was about to cry, so Asami patted his head gently. "There, there little one. As long as you don't call me that Tsuki won't hurt you. How 'bout we think of a different nickname later?"

"Yay! …I want cake Haru-chan!" Hunny said abruptly changing the subject.

"You just ate it."

"I want more!" Hunny said, pouting with puppy-dog eyes

"Fine, I'll bake you another one."

"Awww you're so cute Hunny-kun! I'll bake one for you too!" Asami exclaimed cheerfully.

"Baking Party!" the twins said simultaneously. Tsukiko rubbed her temples.

"Gosh that's annoying," both Yume's said at the same time. They looked at each other, smiling at the irony of it. The twins just grinned at each other.

"Tsuki, can I go bake with Haruhi-chan and Hunny-kun?!" Asami asked, excitedly, giving her friend a puppy-dog-pout. Tsukiko caved almost immediately.

"Ugh fine, go. I'm gonna' go write or something so let me know when you're done, OK?"

"Yay, thanks! I'll bring you some cake when we're done okies?" She gave her friend a quick squeeze before bounding of to the back of the room where a kitchen was conveniently located.

* * *

(1)- we can actually do that :D  
(2)- Ashlo _loves_ vampires so thats what she meant by 'vampire for real', and the brightness is referring to how in the anime when ever the door is opened an extremely bright light shines through  
(3) same thing; on the anime when ever the door opens rose petals cascade out of the room

**A/N: Next chapter is coming very soon! You know you're curious :P**

**Melo: Thank gosh that's finally over!  
Ashlo: Wow that was such a random place to leave off, ne?  
Melo: So? it couldn't possibly make them hate it more than they already do :D  
Ashlo: Or maybe it did.......only one way to find out!  
Melo: Reviews  
Ashlo: Correct, you get a cookie!  
Melo: Yay!  
Ashlo: And all you people who review get cookies!  
Melo: Flames get nothing :P *evil laugh*  
Ashlo: But we like them anyways  
Melo: Okie-dokie then, that being said, we'll stop ranting and you all go ahead and do watcha gotta do *cough* review *cough***

**Ashlo and Melo: Ja-ne! See you next time!!!!! XD**


	2. Part II: The Trouble With Cakes

**A/N: HEY PPLS! So we finally posted chap two after what felt like forever! **

**Ashlo: no that's just you...**

**Melo: you are ruining the moment!**

**Ashlo: sometimes i wonder about you and what's in that little head of your's**

**Melo: chocolate**

**Ashlo: What?**

**Melo: chocolate is in my head. YEY FOR CHOCOLATE!**

**Ashlo: again I wonder about you...**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Tsukiko sighed heavily while pushing her glasses up her nose. She scanned the room looking for a table that wasn't swarming with the few girls that remained. Seeing one off in the corner near a large window, she grabbed her backpack along with Asami's from the couch they were previously sitting on. Walking gracefully over to the table the brunette glanced back at her friend who seemed to be having fun with the members of the Host Club.

With another sigh she set the backpacks in one of the chairs around the table before plopping down in another. She brushed her bangs from her eyes before resting her head in her arms. Closing her eyes, Tsukiko began to contemplate what she wanted to write about.

Both girls had decided to keep a journal, but Tsukiko didn't feel like writing in hers now because it would just state the obvious: she was tired, she wanted to go to their new apartment, she hated almost all the rich people at this school, the Host Club members were total weirdoes, and lastly, she had a bad feeling that Asami making friends with them would cause trouble later. …..Well, that last one might just be that she didn't trust anyone with little Asami. …No, that was a lie. She didn't mind people hanging out with Asami; that she could handle. What Tsukiko couldn't handle was people being around Melissa. She didn't trust strangers when it came to Melissa.

Golden brown eyes snapped open, and Tsukiko sat up abruptly. She had promised Asami that they wouldn't worry about that stuff here. Japan was not only for fun, but it was a fresh start for them.

Shaking her head in order to rid her mind of all the negative thoughts, Tsukiko made sure her mind was clear before pulling her glasses off and taking a purple notebook out of her backpack. With a small, genuine smile gracing her full pink lips, Tsukiko began to write.

No one knew this, save for Asami, but Tsukiko was an amateur author.

She wrote romance novels, but refused to let anyone but Asami read them. She'd never admit it, but she was always extremely embarrassed when anyone read her stories or saw her drawings. She hated being criticized, so Tsukiko shut herself off from people just because it was easier to deal with.

After a good 20 minutes of non-stop writing, Tsukiko looked out the window at the orange sun and endlessly blue sky. The sun was just beginning to set and Tsukiko loved looking at all the colors, and she loved feeling the sunlight wash over her face.

She was enjoying the moment until the eyes she felt staring at her became too much for her annoyance level to tolerate.

Slipping her glasses back on, she turned to see who was staring at her. She was surprised to see Kyouya walking over to her, because he didn't really give off a 'friendly vibe'.

"Ohtori-san," she greeted politely, pushing light brown hair from her face.

"Yume-san," he greeted back.

"Ew. Please, call me Tsukiko. I didn't even like formalities in America."

"Okay then, Tsukiko-chan, please call me Kyouya," he said in response with a forced smile that didn't go unnoticed.

"Make 'chan' 'kun' and we'll be all set Kyouya-senpai," Tsukiko said, grinning. She could tell that Kyouya wanted something but she was messing with him anyway.

"Tsukiko-_kun_," he said, still with a forced smile, "I came to formally introduce the rest of the Host Club members since we haven't had the chance. May I sit?"

"Oh by all means."

He sat gracefully in the seat across from Tsukiko. Setting down his clipboard in front himself, he made sure it was just out of her line of vision.

"Well you've obviously met the Hitachin twins and Fujioka-san since they're in your class. You've also met myself and Suoh, Tamaki a.k.a. King of the Host Club and Father of Haruhi." He pointed to said blond who was still sobbing in the corner as he introduced him. "Finally, Haninozuka, Mitsukuni, and Morinozuka, Takashi are cousins in Third Year Class A."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tsukiko said quickly, in shock, "that itty-bitty little blond is a _3__rd_ year!?"

"Yes that's what I said."

"And Tamaki, that sobbing 2nd year, who's also the 'King' of the Host Club, is the son of the principle!?"

"Correct."

"Ok, just so we're clear," Tsukiko said calmly, but still quite shocked internally.

"So," he said clearing his throat and flipping through his clipboard, "for some reason I don't have any information on the two of you. Mind telling me a little about yourselves?"

That was all it took. Tsukiko stopped messing with him and totally closed herself off. She kept her voice monotone as she recited her lines word for word. She never gave away any personal information, unless it was something simple like age, but other than that their past lives were to basically remain a total mystery.

If she could have things her way, she would've just gone-off on him and told him to "Fuck off', but this morning she promised Asami she'd try to be nice.

"So how 'bout you? Why're you in the Host Club? It doesn't really suit you," she said to get the attention away from herself.

"Tamaki brought us all together. I'm only here because he asked me to be here. Plus, I manage the more business like aspects of the club so that things keep running smoothly," Kyouya gave a genuine smile as he reminisced about his reasons for joining the club.

Tsukiko's eyes widened at the sight before her - Kyouya grinning; sunshine making his pale skin glow; eyes sparkling – and she couldn't help but stare. Her cheeks flushed pink but she couldn't help it because he looked breath-taking.

Luckily for her, Asami ran over and offered her some cake before Kyouya noticed anything.

The girls walked away, but not before Tsukiko whispered to Kyouya "You should smile more often, but not that B.S. you gave me earlier, like right now." With a quick wink at Kyouya she ran to catch up with her friend.

Kyouya was baffled at how she'd managed to see through his perfectly placed 'friendly expression'. He stood from his seat grinning slightly. As he looked at the backs of the Yume's only one thought crossed his mind: _The new girls are going to make things _very _interesting._

**

Not even 5 minutes and the Host Club members were covered in flour.

"Please tell me you know how to bake," Haruhi asked trying to get the Host Club members away from the flour.

"Of course," Asami said helping clean up the boys.

"Thank God."

"Asami-chan I have some flour here," Hikaru said pointing at his cheek.

Asami walked over to him and wiped his face, but Hikaru made her hand linger on his cheek for a moment. She just blushed and pulled her hand away.

After the three cakes were finished and the mess was cleaned up everyone who baked (or for the boys everyone who made a mess) sat to eat.

"So how do you like the school so far?" Haruhi asked before taking a bite of cake.

"Fine," she paused to take a bite of cake before continuing, "It's awesome!"

"Good." Haruhi want over to Hunny and placed an entire cake n the table in front of him.

"Asami-chan," the twins called to Asami, "you have to come try our cake."

"I have my own, thanks," Asami replied smiling prettily.

She opened her mouth to take another bite of cake, but her taste buds were assaulted by a different flavor. When she looked up, Kaoru was removing his spoon from her mouth with a devilish grin. Asami blushed lightly.

"Kaoru look what you've done," Hikaru scolded, referring to the frosting that was on Asami's cheek.

"Don't worry about it Kaoru-san," Asami said, grabbing a napkin to clean the mess off her face. However, she was interrupted by Hikaru's hand grabbing hers.

Kaoru grabbed her face tenderly so she was staring him straight in the eyes while something wet touched her cheek. Hikaru had licked the frosting off her face. She turned a bright crimson and jerked her head away from Kaoru's grasp.

"There, all clean," the twins announced grinning widely. Both boys were looking forward to the girls being around more often so that they could have fun with Asami……and maybe Tsukiko too.

"Thanks?" Asami asked warily, looking at anything to distract her from what just happened. "He looks like he could use some cake, be right back!" Before anyone could protest she scurried over to the blonde crouched in the corner. "Cake?"

"Arigato. I'm Suoh, Tamaki," he introduced dejectedly, shoving the spoonful of cake into his mouth.

"Um, well, you know me," Asami said nervously while briefly glancing over her shoulder at the twins who were looking at her. She spotted her friend sitting with the other senior with a blush spread across her face. _Cake for her too I guess_, Asami thought.

Without the slightest hesitation Asami grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and offered it to Tsukiko after the dark haired boy left the table.

"Why were you blushing?" Asami asked excitedly, almost jumping up and down.

"Why are you pink?" Tsukiko countered with another question. She grabbed Asami around the waist, smirking.

"Ugh, why must you be so 'Touchy-Feely' all the time?!" Asami asked, shoving Tsukiko's arm away. "Let go of me," she whined.

Tsukiko just smirked again and hooked her arm through Asami's.

"It's only because I know you hate it." Tsukiko stuck her tongue out at her friend, only to have the gesture returned to her. "Anyhoo, why the blush? You _never_ blush."

"Hey I asked first!"

"And your point is….."

"So you tell me and I'll tell you, duh."

"Hey don't use that tone with me young lady," Tsukiko said jokingly, a cream colored fist rising to lightly hit Asami on the head. "I blush all the time so it's not a big deal. You blushing on the other hand is a rare sight. If only I had my camera."

Asami sweat-dropped seeing her friend look genuinely upset. "OK fine, come one. Let's at least sit at a table so I can enjoy my cake."

Plopping down at the table near the middle of the room, the girls talked about what had happened in the short time they were apart, completely oblivious to anything else around them.

"Ugh you lucky little…whatever! But I can't believe both twins flirted with you!" tsukiko exclaimed, taking the last bite of her 4th piece of cake

"Shut up!" Asami said, blushing lightly.

"Oh crap!" Tsukiko gasped abruptly, quickly standing up.

"Omigod what is it?!" Asami was a little worried by her friend's sudden behavior.

"Dude, look what time it is! We still gotta' get to the new apartment and unpack some stuff." BY now it was pretty late in the evening, but not quite night yet.

"Oh gosh, I totally forgot about that!"

"Exactly. You tell everyone goodbye and I'll get our stuff. OK? Ok." Tsukiko was gone before Asami even had time to process all that information.

After a dramatic pause, she quickly grabbed the plates and set them in the kitchen before heading over to where the Host Club members were located. They were mumbling something, apparently in the middle of a discussion of some sort. Asami didn't want to stoop to their level (eavesdropping) so she waltzed right over to them.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but Tsuki and I need to go home now so bye!" she exclaimed all in one breath. The blank looks were an obvious indication that no one had heard what she said due to the speed. The brunette just sighed in frustration.

"Asa," Tsukiko called from the door.

"Asami-chan you're leaving?!" Honey whined

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

"Asa! I wanna' get home ASAP so come on." Tsukiko was still standing impatiently at the door.

"Where are you headed?" Haruhi asked.

"To our apartment. We completely forgot that we have stuff to unpack," Asami answered, looking over at Haruhi. "It's a few blocks from here and since we're slow walkers we wanted to leave earlier."

"Well, my apartment isn't to far from here either and I was planning on leaving soon anyway so how about I walk with you two?" she suggested politely.

"Well we don't wanna trouble y-" Tsukiko started.

"Yeah, come on!" Asami exclaimed, interrupting Tsukiko.

So on that note, the girls said their goodbyes to the boys and left together.

**

Haruhi and Asami were chatting away about the day, Tsukiko adding in a few comments here and there, as the girls made their way to the building.

"So have you made any new friends outside of the Host Club?" Haruhi asked neither girl in particular.

"No not really. In fact, we've kind of done the opposite," Tsukiko responded.

"What do you mean 'the opposite'?"

"Well there was this one girl with long red hair who started saying some stuff about how 'we shouldn't try to be cool' because I wanna' wear the boys uniform."

"And she practically called you ugly," Asami added on to what Tsukiko said.

"Wait, you said she had red hair?" Haruhi asked, caressing her chin with her fingers in thought.

"But the thing is, she didn't say it straight out, there was a smugness to it; as if she were trying to be polite but wanted you to know it was an insult," Asami continued. "She really ticked us off. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, only one girl would act like that to commoners that were got more attention than her, and that's Hime-san. Well, she used to be Hime-san in the Host Club, but her name is Ayanokoji-san. She bullied me when I came here too," Haruhi answered, thinking back to when she first came to the school.

"No way, what'd she do to you!?" Asami asked curiously.

"Well when I first came to the Host Club they thought I was a boy so I became a Host. Tamaki gave me a lot of attention while prepping for the club and she got jealous. So she threw my bag in the fountain, but that didn't do anything so then she requested me and tried to make it seem as if I were getting violent with her."

"So what'd you do?!" both Yume's asked eagerly.

"Nothing. Tamaki-san and everyone else took care of her by banning her from the club. It really wasn't that big a deal anyway, Haruhi said, smiling cheerfully.

"You know what?" Tsukiko asked, not expecting an answer, "If this former 'Hime' messes with us, I'm not gonna' hesitate to get even with her. You're way too nice for your own Haruhi-san……but I guess that's part of your charm ne?" Tsukiko winked, grinning.

Asami grinned, seeing her friend getting comfortable with Haruhi. _Maybe Tsuki will be able to trust our new friends after all,_ she thought hopefully.

"Well you guys have nothing to worry about, she won't bother you considering what happened with me," Haruhi said optimistically. "Oh, we're at my apartment complex."

The girls glanced at the name of the complex before exclaiming soon after: "No way! This is the same complex we livei n!"

"Well that's a coincidence," Haruhi said, surprised. "Well, how about I walk you two to your room?"

"No thanks, but since you walked us here, we'll walk you to your room." Tsukiko suggested. Haruhi just nodded in response.

Walking up to the second floor, the girls lead Haruhi to her room.

"Cool, we're only three doors down from you," Asami chirped happily.

"Well in that case, would you like to walk to school with me in the morning?"

"Sure," both girls replied.

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Oyasumi-nasai!" Tsukiko called back.

With that, the two girls went into their apartment and simply fell right asleep on the futons, to exhausted to unpack anything

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Melo: wow you guys actually made it this far?**

**Ashlo: yes what do you think they are stupid?**

**Melo: Nooooo. It's just that was a long chappy!**

**Ashlo: right....**

**Melo: BTW! I have a story for whoever has read Twilight I made a fanfic. It's called Truth or dare with the cullens (by ifreakingsparkle)**

**Ashlo: I do too. It's for Naruto called Come Right Out and Say It (by o0Tsukiko0o)**

**Melo: Cookies for anyone that reviews! I will personally give them out(but first I have to hack in Ashlo's email...)**

**Ashlo: I'm right hear you know. But yeah, you guys get CYBER-COOKIES!!**

**Ashlo/melo: REVIEW!!! YEY!**


End file.
